Gathering of Sisters
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: Set before Cara met Richard. Cara/OC Femslash Exploring MordSith social interactions and what Cara was like before working with the Seeker. Sisters from a distant temple stay a few nights before continuing on their way to the Peoples Palace with slaves for Darken Rahl. M for language, violence, and sexual situations.


Gathering of Sisters By: Rancoroftheheart

AN:Set before Cara met Richard and the gang. A fan asked if I would type a LOTS Cara/FemOC Oneshot sooo here it is. Finallly.

Triana closed her journey book and kicked the poor soul that had provided her the ink she needed to the side as she exited the large room. She mumbled to herself. Of course she was excited to meet new sisters and reunite with familiars but the preparations were a pain to oversee and she had been looking forward to relaxing for a few days before her departure for the People's Palace.

Still, each sister was excited at the prospect of meeting new Mord-Sith or greeting sister's they haven't seen since old training sessions or meetings at the palace or posts. Triana took a deep breath and hardened her resolve. Preparations were in order and the temple's servants would need much instruction and motivation if they faltered in their duties.

x

Reia, a tall, stealthy, beautiful brunette of a Mord-Sith had just seen to the cleaning of the dungeon area so that the visiting sisters would have the privilege of first blood spill when they so wished during their stay. She rounded the halls corner and heard a deep sultry laugh from a nearby storage room. She hummed to herself and made her way to the area. Reia placed her ear to the door and heard sighs and moans. She smirked and continued to listen. She didn't understand her sister's needs to hide some of their sexual encounters. Everyone knew who was sleeping with who, who only liked men, women, or both, who use to be with who, etc.

Reia had lost herself in her thoughts when she heard one of the women speak, "Cara we should get back to guard d-" The woman was cut off and moaned louder than she had been the entire time Reia stood at the door. "Cara, Triana will be angry if we slack off with visitors coming. Stop." The moans continued and eventually the woman at the door heard movement to indicate leathers were being put back on. She carefully moved away from the door and made her way upstairs to see what she should attend to now that her fun was over.

x

The next night torches were lit in the halls, rooms, the perimeter, and every place that would need to be accessed throughout the night. Servants had the temple spotless and Triana was impressed with the richer than normal décor and arrangements of everything. She opened her journey book to see that her sisters would soon be within visible distance of the guards.

In one of the guard posts outside of the temple and younger Mord-Sith named Lil, met up to Cara. "Cara, our sisters are approaching. We must hold our fire and get secondary confirmations before allowing entry."

"I know how to guard our temple." She fought an eye roll, "Now go tell Triana that it will be handled and stay out of my hair."

The younger woman frowned and went back inside the temple to relay a more respectful version of Cara's message.

x

Inside the main hall 23 Mord-Sith come through the entrance and admired the greetings from their sisters. They stayed in formation, waiting to be released by their leader, a woman of medium stature, with light blonde hair and a serious slightly aged face. A trail of prisoners and slaves all bound together with chains are herded down a side passage near the entrance and down to the dungeons. Nearly 50 men, women, and children are forced down the narrow, dimly lit halls, and into cells.

Back at the main hall the leader of the Northern sisters stepped forward to greet Triana.

"Sister Triana, I am Maryl. It is a pleasure to meet you and stay with you and all of our sisters here."

Triana bowed her head to mirror the older woman's sentiment, "I assure you that you will all enjoy your stay and we here are excited to have family from so far come and visit."

Mistress Maryl smirked and eyed the women in the room; her sisters that have opened their home to them. She spotted a couple familiar faces from meetings and distant memories while in the capital. She was sure several of the sisters would know each other and probably even heard of each other through stories and mission readings form journey books.

"I am impressed by everything here sister. Our temples are similar but different in terms of appeal. Ours are much older and less…refined. They lack luster and needed renovations. Here everything is of such great detail and greater size. Even your stables are stocked well; we had no problems finding room for our steeds. We will all surely enjoy seeing what else your temple has to offer." With this she rose her left arm and with and open hand gesture the Mord-Sith she brought with her relaxed their posture. All of them had more normal expressions now instead of serious at stance ones. Many had curious ones, some mischievous ones, and few looked as though they recognized others in the room.

"I'm sure that we'll all get along and enjoy this time together. Hopefully before we leave you we will all get to meet and socialize. Sadly though, you may not get to meet one of our sisters… one of our prisoners escaped. The man is of particular importance, Master Rahl specifically requested him. Sister Eva is tracking him. I pray that she catch him in time to come here and rest before we depart."

Triana raised a brow, "Surely you would send more than one of our sisters to retrieve such an important prisoner." Several of the visiting sisters laugh in response to the question. Cara and almost all the residential sisters look to Triana in wonder of her response to that.

"I see. Your sister must be quite a talented tracker." She nodded and earned a small smile from Maryl.

"Sister Eva will not fail us I assure you. Now shall we start this gathering?" They both agree and the sisters began to mingle. Old friends caught up over meals and stories of raids, training, breaking, and tortures. Enemies and friends alike sparred to the side in a ring set up for such events, once lovers rekindled flames in rooms upstairs, and new lovers did the same. Music played by local musicians hired for the occasion and servants hurried about to tend to all the needs and worked to keep fresh fruits and wine available to every woman who wished it.

x

Two days passed the events continued. Some parts of the days their "friendly" competitions being held. Other parts of the day prisoners were played with. Most of the day music continued and the women received much needed leisure time.

x

On the third day, later during the evening meal, most of the sisters were gathered and partaking in the freshest foods of the region when the main doors opened and three of the sisters guarding the grounds walked into the room. Through the doors a badly beaten man with his hands tied was thrown through the entrance. The sisters stopped talking and the music slowly stopped too. Everyone watched the scene before them with ranges of interest.

"You fucking whore! I will not go to your master!" The man tried to stand to his feet but just stumbled back to the ground in a kneeling position and coughed.

An auburn haired woman in leathers came through the doors; they shut behind her as the three other sisters went out of them. "You have no choice Fenton." She kicked him over and stared down at him.

"You are a bitch that only does as she is ordered. You know everything there is to know about not having a choice don't you Mord-Sith?!" He spat blood at her, hitting her shoulder area. It smeared and blended in with her leather. She sat down her quiver that was still across her back and put her long, dark red bow next to it.

Her blue eyes bore into him before she unsheathed her agiel and cocked her head to the side, "I was given orders to bring you in alive. Shall I break them?"

He widened his eyes as she shoved her agiel into his chest. His body radiated with pain and he drew one last severely painful breath just as his heart stopped beating. His lifeless body fell to the hard granite floor of the temple.

The sisters looked on, most with smirks and pure intrigue. Triana and Maryl watched and waited for their sister to finish teasing the man. Cara's interest was piqued the moment she saw how well this Sister Eva filled out her leathers and now she knew she had to attempt pursuit after her enticing display of power.

Eva clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and her full lips formed a smirk as she circled the lifeless man on the floor. She swung her agiel by the chain and seemed to be counting to herself…letting him suffer in the underworld for as long as she possibly could.

She sheathed her agiel and kneeled down over the man. She straightened the man's messy hair a bit before holding his jaw in place and opening his mouth just slightly. She took a breath and released it into his open mouth. She felt a surge of magic inside her as she released and the breath of life flowed into Fenton's lungs.

He sat up with a gasp as she pulled back. His wounds were healed though he still felt weak. His thoughts were stuck on what he witnessed in the underworld. His gaze was almost empty as she forcefully pulled him from the ground and drug him down to the dungeons to be with the other unlucky souls.

Upstairs Triana moved to the larger dining table and sat next to Maryl. Cara sitting almost across from her at the same table simply turned her head away and sipped her wine. She quickly found interest in the fights that were now starting on the other side of the room. Maryl noticed the lack of peace between the two.

Cara was watching the fights and only looked back towards the women across from her when she felt someone sit next to her.

Eva nodded at her and greeted Maryl and Triana.

"Sister Triana?"

"Yes. It's nice to personally meet you Sister Eva."

Eva smiled politely and nodded, "Maryl read your messages on occasion during our travels. I like have a face to go with the name."

Triana smiled and sipped her wine, she liked that her sister had manners, unlike the woman next to her. Cara was openly staring at their visiting sister. Eva noticed but seemed unaffected, "I wish I had been here for all the festivities. Leaving tomorrow is not a welcoming thought."

"Yes, but I commend your ability in bringing back your escaped prisoner."

Maryl smiled and signaled for more wine and food to be brought.

Eva leaned forward and spoke in a light, whispered voice, "I wouldn't think of returning without him."

Triana relaxed a bit, "Your entrance was quite the spectacle. I very much enjoyed it."

Cara sat her emptied cup on the table, "As did we all." Eva looked to her side and smiled at Cara. Cara cocked a brow, smirked, and got up to head over to the fighting area.

Eva followed her exit and while keeping her eyes on the woman asked Triana, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. What can you tell me about our retreating sister?"

Triana scoffed, "Cara?"

Eva looked back at Triana and nodded, "Yes, Sister Cara."

Maryl took another sip of her newly filled cup, "Such hostility."

Triana looked towards the side of the room just in time to see Cara flip one of her sisters onto their back and win a round. She looked away, "Cara is a cocky one. She is cockier than most of us; her tongue is acridic and she has an attitude toward all authority but Master Rahl."

Eva hummed to herself and watched Cara fight, ever so often she meet the burning gaze of intense green orbs. They watched each other throughout the night.

Soon it would be time for most to retire but Eva noticed Cara going back the fighting area for a few more rounds before calling it an evening. She broke from her conversation with Reia and Lil to make her way to the woman she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

Cara noticed her advance but managed to stay focused on her opponent. Both were fighting bare handed and Cara had landed 5 hits and received only 1. She moved to the side and narrowly missed a nasty blow to her face and she grappled her sister before pinning her to the floor and claiming victory again.

As the defeated woman left Cara boasted loud enough for the entire room to hear, "Will no one else attempt to best me before they retire?"

Triana, Maryl, and most of the sisters decided to watch the final fight of the night since Cara always proved to be an exceptionally skilled fighter.

Eva stepped forward, "I will best you, Sister Cara." The way she spoke Cara's name sent shivers down not only her back but several of the observant sisters.

Maryl spoke up as Cara stared down her prey, "Eva is quite the opponent I suggest caution, Sister Cara."

Triana's interest peaked at the thought of seeing Cara beaten and the thought of watching Eva fight.

x

In the fighting ring the two women nodded and began to circle each other. Both smirked and Eva lunged first. Cara blocked the punch and went to counter but Eva spun out of the way and swept Cara's feet out from under her. She lay there on her back for a moment to grasp what just happened.

Their sisters egged them on.

Eva offered her hand to help Cara up but was turned down. The second Cara was on her feet again she did a half kick at knee level to draw focus away from the kick aimed at Eva's head. The kick landed but Eva only staggered slightly before landing another blow on Cara.

The fought for some time and the longer it went on the dirtier the fight became. Both wanted to win and neither would even entertain the thought of backing down.

Cara picked up her pace and barraged Eva with punch after punch; allowing her sister of the agiel barely even enough time for blocking much less counters. The visiting sisters were impressed with Cara's stamina and Maryl had a moment where she thought Eva might lose the fight until the woman let her guard down to take a couple of hits to earn the chance to move in closer and tackle Cara to the hard ground.

The thud was all that anyone heard until the unmistakable sound of leather hitting flesh. Eva had successfully pinned Cara and was punching her repeatedly in the face. Cara growled, reached up and yanked the woman back a bit by grasping her opponents braid. Eva made a surprised sound and gasped as a hard punch hit her square in the ribs and then another.

They fought for dominance like this for close to twenty minutes before Cara yelled and charged at Eva. She rammed the woman into the wall just outside of the ring. The loud noise from Eva's impact was the only noise before hearing only for Cara's and Eva's loud ragged breaths.

Cara's forearm was shoved into Eva's throat and the other shoved into her mid-section. The two women glared at each other until Triana begrudgingly announced Cara as the victor.

Cara slowly let go of the woman.

Eva shot her a lopsided smile, "I can only hope you're as good in bed as you are in the ring."

Cara smirked before she tugged the woman into a hard kiss and led her upstairs.

Reia smiled to herself and took a sip of wine.

x

The two kissed as they made their way down the hall. Cara shoved her Mord-Sith sister into an empty bedroom. Before the door completely shut they were working to remove each other's leathers.

Cara's voice had become more demanding than usual as she ordered Eva around, "Get on the bed."

Eva raised an auburn brow and smirked in response as she grabbed Cara by her hips and tugged her onto the bed with her. Their bodies crashed together into the soft deep red silk blankets and sheets. Cara reached behind her head and undid her own braid and Eva did the same.

The blonde lay on top of Eva and captured her mouth eagerly. Their tongues tangled together and their hands roamed bare skin. They both moaned into each deep, hungry kiss.

It wasn't long before Cara sat up so she was successfully straddling Eva, the blankets fell from Cara's form and Eva worked to memorize the view before her. She knew she would never see another woman quite as beautiful as her throughout all the Mid-lands.

Cara smirked down at her admirer and grabbed the woman's wrists; pinning them down to her sides. She leaned down for another rough kiss; one that ended with her biting her playmate's lip. Beads of blood appeared on her lower lip and Cara leaned in to slowly lick them away before she did the exact same thing to the woman's neck. Eva's moan echoed through the room and she tried to free her hands, wanting desperately to feel Cara's skin against her fingertips.

Cara dragged her teeth down Eva's body, from her breasts to her tight stomach.

"I want to fuck you," Cara spoke to the woman as her lips hovered over Eva's hips.

"Then just do it Cara."

Cara didn't hesitate. As the demand left Eva's slightly swollen lips she spread her legs for Cara. Eva bucked and moaned in response to the contact; she gripped the sheets as tight as she could once Cara freed her wrists. Cara kept her head in place and tongue busy even as Eva's fingers found her thick blonde hair and massaged her scalp and pulled at the strands. The Mord-Sith began to fight for dominance as she pulled Cara's thick hair until the woman's face was level with her own. She kissed her hard and forcibly flipped her onto the bed to reverse their positions. Their kisses quickened, their movements were faster, harder, and they both became louder throughout the night and more so once they added their agiels to the equation.

Outside of the room Reia listened intently for quite a while before going off to eavesdrop on conversations and snoop around the temple before going to sleep.

x

It was two hours before Eva and her sisters were to continue on their way to the People's Palace with Triana; since she also had business there.

Neither Cara nor Eva cared for thinking about how their escapade would soon be at an end. And Cara wasn't sure exactly when the two of them had ended up on the cold stone floor on the opposite end of the room but she didn't particularly care either. She was more focused on the woman underneath her and the way their bodies rocked together perfectly with each other's matching thrusts.

The blonde stared down at the auburn haired woman and green eyes met blue; they watched each other for a few moments before pressing their lips together in a desire filled kiss. They both thrust their fingers faster and shuddered together as they met a final shared release.

Cara and Eva pulled their hands free and collapsed together on the floor.

They rested like that until a knock signaled time to get ready for the day. Eva leaned into Cara's side and placed a soft kiss on the woman's shoulder and an equally soft kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the room for a hot bath.

Cara sat up and tried to not think of the look Eva gave her while sharing such sentimental kisses; she tried to ignore the way they made her feel. So she too, left the room to ready herself.

x

The morning meal wasn't at all quiet. The sister's shared stories and gossip much like they had their entire stay. A few sisters mentioned the noises they heard all night and how most seemed lacking in sleep. Reia sipped her wine and stopped talking with Lil as Eva walked into the hall. She was clean but she had a few visible bruises on her face and neck and her bruised lip was hard to miss. Reia called her over.

Maryl and Triana were sitting across from each other and watched Eva grab some fruit and walk over with Reia and Lil to all sit at the same table. It made Triana smile that they didn't mind sitting with them even with the difference in rank.

Reia smiled mischievously, "Sleep well sisters?"

Lil looked away and played with her food; trying to hide her smile as she simply nodded.

"I didn't sleep. Did you Sister Reia? Sister Triana?"

Reia leaned in, "Sadly yes. I did sleep." She answered with a sneer and slight giggle.

Triana sighed, "As did I."

Eva mock pouted and teased them, "That is too bad. Perhaps next time I visit you won't two won't feel so well rested?"

Maryl slapped Eva's shoulder and grinned, "You're horrible."

"I know!" Eva smiled but it quickly went away as she worked on her food and stared off before being drug into the conversation by Lil.

They laughed and ate their food with occasional conversation passing between the five of them.

Cara entered the room and made a beeline for Eva even with Triana at the table; Cara's appearance was also clean but she too looked abused from her nightly activities.

She sat next to Eva, looked over to Reia, Lil, Triana, and Maryl, and leaned in to whisper something to Eva. The auburn haired woman pulled away from her as if stung and stared hard at her.

Triana, the others at the table, and anyone watching completely noticed Eva's strange reaction.

Eva looked at her wine and then intently at the table before looking back at Cara. She was thinking hard about something and it was driving Reia and Triana crazy not know what Cara whispered. Eva slowly stood and kissed Cara on the lips before leaving the table.

x

After their morning meal was done Maryl called her sister's to gather their things and to lead their prisoners from the dungeons in preparation for departure.

Cara and all her sisters of her temple stood outside the temple to see their visitors and Triana off.

Triana hated Cara true but with her gone Cara was head of the temple and she knew she would perform her duties exceptionally.

Maryl and Triana pulled their steeds in front of the group and started forward. All followed in formation. Just as they were almost out of sight and most of residential sisters had already made their way to their posts Cara noticed a horse break from the distant formation and head towards them. Her breath caught and she ordered everyone to hurry to their duties.

X

Eva was on horseback next to Triana and Maryl.

Maryl noticed the serious face on her usually casual acting sister. "What is the matter Sister Eva?"

Triana turned her gaze towards the woman at her side. Eva glanced away and down at the man, Fenton, she had on a leather leash tugging alongside her horse, "Just thinking."

Maryl nodded but noticed something was wrong.

A minute passed.

"Sister Eva?" Maryl looked at the woman.

"Yes?"

"Hurry back?" Maryl held her hand out for the man's leash. Eva flashed a smile before handing it over and breaking from the group.

X

Cara walked a ways up the road to meet the horse heading back.

Eva calmed the horse as she neared Cara and jumped off it and sprinted to the woman.

"Did you mean it Cara?"

Cara looked back at the temple and frowned.

"Cara. Forget what our sisters think. Did you mean what you said?"

The blonde nodded.

Eva tugged at her own braid out of habit during conversations, "Say it again?"

Cara scoffed.

Eva took another step and tugged Cara's arm to bring her close and kissed her gently, "Please?"

Cara growled into the kiss.

Eva smirked and pulled the woman in for a deep, not as gentle kiss, "Sister Cara."

"Fine." Cara pulled away and crossed her arms, "I…I want you to be mine."

Eva teased and caressed Cara, "You want me to be yours?"

Cara hissed as she answered, "Yesss."

Eva kissed the woman again before holding her gloved hand in her own, "Good. I want you too."

Cara hid her smile the best she could, "So what that makes a "couple" now?" She said 'couple' with a scrunch of her nose and shrug.

"In our own way, yes I do. So, Sister Cara, I fully expect you to behave a tad bit more than usual and to be eagerly waiting for the next time we meet."

Cara rolled her eyes but nodded, "Stay safe Sister Eva."

Eva jumped back on her horse and grinned, "Always. See you soon Cara."

X

Cara smacked Reia and Lil upside their heads as she walked back through the temple entrance, "For your snooping."

X

Eva took the leash from Maryl's hand and looked at the road they were on with a smile on her face. She certainly hadn't expected to ever feel so strongly for someone. They had only met but there was something in Cara's eyes, smile, and even her words that made Eva feel so…

Triana wanted to growl, she felt slightly ill at the idea of Cara and Eva being together more than the once. Once was bad enough in her opinion.

Eva looked down at the miserable man she had next to her, "What's the matter with you Fenton?"

He glared and kept walking.

"Well then, I'm having a great day."

Maryl and a few of the nearby Mord-Sith shook their heads though several found the idea of Eva fawning over anyone absolutely hilarious.

xxx

Please Review!


End file.
